U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,544 issued Sep. 11, 1984(the '544 patent) discloses a method of and means for weather modification, and is hereby incorporated by reference. The '544 patent discloses positioning large numbers of pumps in a region of a body of water located west of a continental arid zone such that, during the summer, a large volume of deep, cold water is pumped to the surface thereby decreasing the surface temperature and increasing the heat storage capacity of the body of the water. The effect of an increase in the amount of heat stored at the surface of the body of water during the summer as a consequence of this arrangement is to increase the intensity of storms during the following winter over the land mass east of the region thereby increasing rainfall during the winter.
An object of the present invention is to improve this technique in providing a method of and means for modifying weather in the vicinity of a large body of water near a land mass.